wweallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ted DiBiase
This article is about Ted DiBiase, Jr., known as Ted DiBiase. For his father "The Million Dollar Man" Ted DiBiase, see Million Dollar Man. WWE Superstars |height = 6 ft. 3 in. |weight = 235 lbs. |from = W. Palm Beach, Florida |signature = Dream Street |first = ''WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2009 |typen = 2 |type1 = Superstars |type2 = Superstars }} Ted DiBiase (Jr.) is a third-generation WWE Superstar who was born into luxury as the son of the "Million Dollar Man" Ted DiBiase. In WWE All Stars, the junior DiBiase is a downloadable character if the game was pre-ordered at GameStop, available as part of the Million Dollar Pack with his father. He is classed as a Grappler. Biography :Ted DiBiase is the scion of true wrestling greats. Not only is he the son of "The Million Dollar Man" Ted DiBiase, but he is the grandson of "Iron" Mike DiBiase. The third-generation Superstar's place on the WWE roster didn't come without hard work, however. In spite of his privileged upbringing, the younger DiBiase has been paying his dues for years, training with WWE Hall of Famer Harley Race, and dominating the independent circuit, all in preparation for his Raw debut. :DiBiase is accustomed to getting what he wants, and what he wants is to live up to the legacy of his father. Though it's a lofty aspiration, with his breeding and training, it seems like an attainable one. On his first appearance in WWE, the third-generation athlete quoted his father, saying "Everybody's got a price," but was quick to differentiate himself from his million dollar lineage, clarifying that he was "simply priceless." :DiBiase went on to form an alliance with a member of another wrestling legacy: Cody Rhodes. The two joined forces and defeated Hardcore Holly to become the new World Tag Team Champions. :The duo would look to another legacy Superstar, Randy Orton, for guidance. With Orton as their mentor, DiBiase and Rhodes both became a better tag team and fierce singles competitors. However, their allegiance with Orton crumbled and they would end up opposing their former leader. :Following his first WrestleMania match, DiBiase was granted access to a trust fund set up for him by his father, The Million Dollar Man, in which he also inherited the Million Dollar Championship. Now on his own and referring to himself as The "Fortunate Son," DiBiase uses his trust fund to employ other Superstars to attack his enemies in order to rise to the top. Appearance After being downloaded, Ted DiBiase has one attire in WWE All Stars. DiBiase is seen in his green tights as part of his gimmick of an arrogant millionaire, similar to his father's Million Dollar Man gimmick. Championships and accomplishments }}| } color}}| } color light}}}}|4= } color}}}};" |- | align="center" style="background: # ; -moz-border-radius: 10px;" | |- | align="center" | |- align="center" | | | | | | | |- align="center" | | | | | | | |} |} External links Category:WWE All Stars roster Category:WWE Superstars Category:Downloadable characters Category:The Grappler Category:World Tag Team Champions